


All Wet

by steelheart97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelheart97/pseuds/steelheart97
Summary: Just a shot of Jeongcheol's summer story.





	

The beach is everyone’s no.1 destination during summer. Seeing the beauty of nature and feeling the hot breeze of the summer winds are the best for relaxation. And there’s this couple who will surely not miss this relaxation time.

“Whoa. The beach is really beautiful.” Jeonghan stated as he stare outside the balcony in their hotel room. “You’re right. Any moment from now on we will be swimming in there.” Seungcheol excitedly replied as he gave his boyfriend a back hug. “Swimming?” Jeonghan asked with a slight pout forming on his lips. “Mmm.” “But I don’t want to swim though.” He added. “Why? Seungcheol asked as he turned Jeonghan’s body so that he could face him. “Don’t you know that it’s the best thing in summer?” Seungcheol added with both of his hands squeezing Jeonghan’s cheeks. “For you, yes I know.” Jeonghan replied rolling his eyes. “Could you stop squeezing my cheeks?” Jeonghan demanded as tried to remove his boyfriend’s hands on his cheeks.

“But why? If it’s about your hair, don’t worry it won’t be ruined.” Seungcheol whined. “Yes it will!” You know that I don’t like my hair getting wet by the salt water. It could ruin my hair.” Jeonghan argued. “Ridiculous!” Seungcheol exclaimed. “It won’t ruin your hair. Please swim with me.~” Seungcheol plead. “Don’t wanna.” Jeonghan answered as he walks towards their bed settling down. “Yes you will.” Seungcheol stated. “No.” Jeonghan again declined. “Yes” “No” “Yes” “No” “Yes” “No” “No” “Yes!” “Asa! I got you! You’ve said it.” Seungcheol danced weirdly for hi said “victory”. “I did not! I won’t swim with you!” Jeonghan huffed. “Fine” Seungcheol sighed. “I’ll stop, okay? How ‘bout Ice cream?” He added, trying to reconcile. “Ice cream is fine for me, but it’s on you.” Jeonghan agreed as he stands up and walk out of their room not seeing the smirk on his boyfriend’s lips. Jeonghan surely fell for the demon’s trap without his knowledge.

_‘What a great actor you are, Choi Seungcheol'_

 

...

 

As the two finished eating their ice creams, they decided to walk around the beach to look for a shaded area to rest on. “Let’s settle down our things over there.”Seungcheol stated as he leaded the way to the shaded area of the beach. They settled down on the mat that Seungcheol prepared for the two of them and rest for a while, enjoying the peaceful aura the beach gives out. “You know that you could still swim without me, right?” Jeonghan stated as he broke the silence. “Where’s the fun in that? It will be more fun with you.” Seungcheol replied, “But if you insist then I’ll go first.” He added as he prepares himself to swim. “You sure you don’t want to join me?” He tried asking again. “Nope.” Jeonghan rejected the offer. Seungcheol enter the water and he excitedly waved his hand to his boyfriend.

Jeonghan on the other hand just chuckled at his boyfriend’s childishness. But after a few minutes, “Hey Han, could you hand me the towel?” Seungcheol asked as he goes near to their spot causing Jeonghan to stand up to give him the towel. But when Jeonghan handed the towel, Seungcheol pulled his hand and hugged him. “Yah! Choi Seungcheol, what are you doing? You’re wet!” Jeonghan squirmed to get out of Seungcheol’s grip. “You are going to the water with me.” Seungcheol stated as he start pushing Jeonghan into the water. “Yah! Stop it! I won’t let you ruin my precious hair!” Jeonghan stated as he try to free himself. “Let’s see about that.” Seungcheol smirked as he carried the other and drop him into the water making the later fully wet. “I hate you!” Jeonghan slapped Seungcheol’s arm so hard. “Let’s swim?” Seungcheol asked as he grinned cheekily. Jeonghan didn’t bother to answer and splashed some water straight to his boyfriend’s face. With that both of them started to enjoy playing at the water together.

 

...

 

After swimming, it was already sun set when they’re settled down with towels wrapping their wet body and eyes fixed on the beautiful horizon. “It’s so beautiful.” Jeonghan mumbled. “You’re more beautiful.” Seungcheol stated as he pecked Jeonghan’s left right cheek. “Liar.” “It’s true. Come here.” Seungcheol opened his arms and pat the space between his legs for Jeonghan to sit, which Jeonghan complied to feel his boyfriend’s warmth. “See, your hair looks fine.” Seungcheol stated as he played with Jeonghan’s long hair. “I love you.” Jeonghan mumbled. “What did you say?” Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan bend his head back, he looked at Seungcheol before saying, “I love you.” Again. “And I love you too.” Seungcheol kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and hugged him tightly as they continue to watch the sunset. “Just so you know I still have many things I want to do with you Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol whispered. “Surprise me Mr. Choi” Jeonghan replied. “Get ready honey.” Seungcheol smirked at his ideas.

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

“How about skinny dipping at a winter sea?”

“You’re crazy.”

“Only for you.”


End file.
